Sunrise
Introduction Sunrise is a new guild in the game created (on March 1, 2007) by several players who have the same goals and visions about the guild and the game. We are a friendly guild and our main principles are to have fun, help each other out in any possible way and to make some new friends. Guild chat is lively and all kinds of conversation are allowed except spam and flame. If you like open, friendly and people who are willing to help you, contact one of the officers on our website or in game. Guild Hierarchy Leader *Arweena Although Arweena is the leader, none of the decisions are made exclusively by her but in cooperation with other officers. Officers *apocolypticmage *FinalRedemption *Kukimonstr *LaMambaNegra *leyline *Maegan Guild requirements *Lvl: 85+ *Age: 18+ *Language: English (Croatian is acceptable but English is necessary) *Player Status: active, p2p *Character Status: main character is preferred but alts that you use often are acceptable too *Personality: nice, easy-going and polite people These are just the guidelines and exceptions may be made in certain cases (ex. officers know someone very well, but that person's level is a bit too low). After you pass your trial period, if you have an alt character that you want the guild, and there is enough room, you will be allowed to have it. Guild History Darkness closed in around the members of Sarmageddon, loating and distrust loomed in there decadent halls. Squabbles and distention among the ranks pushed people to points they thought they would never have to go. There was an evil presence, unseen, but far from unfelt. Wars and battles had kept most in the outlaying regions of Amakna, but word spread quickly that their house was being consumed. Loyalties broken, hearts broken. Members of this once great house spread to the far reaches of the known world, content in the dark disbanding of thier brothers. Fond memories found several members walking to the clearing where thier prior halls laid in ruin, seemed that the darkness had consumed more than just hearts of those in Sarmageddon. Bodies layed charred and burnt among the ruins, ravenous vermin scattered across the charred floors. Even their great alter laid in shambles, cracked and chipped from the darkness. Walking into the ruins, Arweena cried softly at the destruction as she walked down the barren halls. Chairs and tables lay empty and she remembered great feasts filling the halls. She stumbled her way to their inner sanctum, the doors broken and burnt; the room itself dank and musty smelling of rot. She cautiously stepped in, lighting a torch to shine upon the once great place. She turned to looked the room over, when she heard the sweet voice of the Enirpsa Godess. "Once great men and woman filled these halls, but the darkness consumed them. It is time for you to bring light unto your heart, and to those that survived this great calamity" Arweena turned to where the voiced was sounding from, but no one was there. Only the meager light of the rising sun crept thru the high windows. She went to take a step back, unsure of what was going on. She stepped on something hard and loose on the floor, causing her to fall to the damp floor. There in the strengthening light glinted nothing, the one that was once embedded in their crest. Arweena took this as some omen, taking up the dark gem and starting out of the crumbling ruin. She thought of her lost comrades, those that had fallen, and those she had traveled with. Her heart was not heavy as she had thought, but filled with a new hope for a bright future. She exited the main archway, seeing her husband ride up on his dragoturkey. Together they took the gem to the holy Temple of Guilds, hoping to be found worthy. The Trials were gruesome, taking them hours to make their way to the Holy Book. There came down the Collector God, in his gruff voice bellowed out to the two travelers. "Hark! Only those bearing a lost stone shall be permitted in this Hall! Bear your stone or face my wrath!" Arweena looked at her loving husband, gave him a gently kiss and pulled the stone from underneath her cloak. "O great be the God of Guilds, I give thee my stone brightened by the fires of your Trials. I beg thee in the mornings sunrise to bear me a chapter." The Collector God took the stone, placed it upon the Holy Book and chanted. Slowly the dim room brightened like the rising sun, the dark walls becoming white and bright. "Your guild is that like of the sun, rise and bask in your triumphs, set in the knowledge of your trials. You are now the Sunrise, go forth and add members to your ranks, be strong together." With a poof the Collector God vanished, the Holy Book fading into the alter, and the place becoming dim again. Arweena and her husband walked out, hand in hand, hopeful that they would defeat any darkness like the rising sun. © Leyline, 2007